Années mortes
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: "Ouais? Et combien de membres de ta famille as-tu perdu ? Huh? Combien d'amis as-tu enterré, Parkinson?" "Les gens ne doivent pas obligatoirement mourir pour qu'un monde s'effondre, Weasley." [One-Shot] [PansyxRon]


Tout commence par un simple appel téléphonique, et ça la ferait presque rire.

Elle est à Washington, elle est à Strasbourg, elle est à Montréal, elle ne sait plus vraiment, elle change d'endroit aussi vite qu'elle change de chemise, il ne faut pas qu'elle les laisse l'a rattraper. Depuis huit mois, ils l'a traque mais jamais ils n'ont encore réussis à l'attraper et elle espère que ça continuera comme ça.

Soudain, le téléphone de sa chambre d'hôtel sonne, elle sursaute un peu, pose le verre d'eau qu'elle avait à la main sur le bureau fourni avec un peu trop de force, ce qui fait tomber une goutte sur celui-ci et prends l'appel d'une main tremblante. Elle a toujours autant de mal avec ces objets moldus. Elle aurait probablement du ne pas répondre mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, il faut qu'elle le fasse.

 **"Miss Parkinson",** ils disent à l'autre bout; elle tient toujours le téléphone à bonne distance de son oreille. **"Vous avez été convoqué par le ministère de la magie pour votre audience disciplinaire du - "**

Elle raccroche sans plus de cérémonie avec un signe de tête, elle imagine qu'ils savent où elle se trouve, ils sont même peut- être poster devant son hôtel prêt à intervenir et à la forcer à venir avec eux, peut-être même se trouvent-ils dans l'immeuble d'en face à l'espionner à travers les rideaux ouverts de sa chambre.

 **"Je suis sûr qu'ils le font"** , murmure-t-elle après coup.

Elle regarde alors la valise négligemment posé au pied de son lit et se rend compte qu'elle va devoir de nouveau partir, elle s'empresse alors de la remplir faisant bien attention de ne laisser aucun indice concernant sa prochaine destination.

Et elle ne se demande pas comment ils font pour l'a retrouvés, encore une fois.

Ils savent toujours où elle se trouve de toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse. Et elle a presque envie de se rendre pour qu'il l'a laisse tranquille, qu'elle ait enfin la paix.

Presque.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Sa première fois dans le monde des Moldus est très bizarre, elle a l'impression qu'ils l'a regarde toujours, qu'ils l'a dévisage, comme si ils savaient qu'elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Au début, elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait s'en sortir, toute sa vie elle avait utilisé sa baguette et du jour au lendemain elle se retrouvait sans rien.

Mais elle a vite appris. Ce qui a été le plus dur c'est surement d'apprendre comment fonctionne l'argent moldus, déjà ils se servent de papier - _et les arbres Merlin ?_ Tout est plus cher ici, plus fade. Leur café n'égalera jamais la Bièraubeurre, ni le jus de citrouille qu'il servait Poudlard.

Elle apprend leur culture à travers la télévision, le volume toujours un peu trop fort, des sitcoms qui passent moins drôle les unes que les autres, et des nouvelles fades et tragiques dans ce monde banal dans lequel elle vit maintenant. Elle roule dans des trains qui n'offrent pas de Chocogrenouilles et elle perd petit à petit l'envie de porter sa baguette, l'envie de la trimbaler partout avec elle. C'est le vestige d'un passé dont elle ne veut pas se rappeler.

C'est un peu embarrassant, mais elle apprécie le choix de vêtements plus grand que ce monde offre. Elle a laissé toute ces robes, tout ces manteaux de sorcières derrière elle. Et puis elle trouve que sa silhouette convient parfaitement à une paire de jeans foncés.

Et elle apprécie presque le monde moldu.

Presque.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Draco et elle ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus, un contrat les liés et rien de plus. Alors pas le moins du monde fut elle choquée lorsque Draco et sa famille crièrent à l'injustice, racontant mensonge sur mensonge, dans une vaine tentative de faire d'eux les victimes, tout autant que les autres.

Mais ça la blesse quand même parce qu'elle est la seule qui en sixième année l'a soutenu dans sa tâche lorsque Draco dut tuer Albus Dumbledore. Et comment est-ce qu'il la remercie ? En criant à qui veut l'entendre que c'était sa famille qui les avaient enrôlés chez les mangemorts ?

 **"C'était les Parkinson!"** Ont-ils pleurés dans les jupes du ministère, en une énième tentative d' éviter de finir Azkaban.

Le pire c'est qu'elle espère presque qu'ils y soient envoyés, même si elle sait que c'est l'endroit le plus immonde sur Terre, seulement égalé par Nurmengard.

Presque.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Quelque part sur sa route, elle arrive à Londres et au fond d'elle quelque chose est en alerte, comme si une chose effroyable allait arriver, comme si sa vie allait prendre un tournant. Alors elle n'a qu'une seule envie c'est de partir au plus vite de cet endroit qui lui rappelle trop chez elle, qui en est trop proche.

Et pourtant là voilà qui entre dans un bar, caché derrière un chapeau noir corbeau qui va si bien avec son jean de la même couleur. C'est ainsi qu'il l'a trouve, ou peut- être, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a trouvé . Ses cheveux roux, le font être visible des kilomètres, impossible à manquer. Elle l'a peut- être regardé trop longtemps et c'est ça qui lui a fait levé les yeux vers les siens mais au moment où leurs regards se sont rencontrés, ils ne se sont plus quittés, ils étaient fixés l'un l'autre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, comme si il l'a reconnaissait, accentuant au passage ses tâches de rousseur qui le caractérise si bien.

 **"Weasley"** , elle dit -

et, **"Parkinson"** , il maudit **.**

Son regard se dirige rapidement vers la porte par laquelle elle est rentrée quelques moments plus tôt et elle hésite presque entre rester et partir en courant.

Presque.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Les boissons se multiplient, aussi vite qu'il pose ses yeux sur elle, dans un style qui se veut détaché et en même temps mécontent. Il en descend deux pour eux deux - selon ses dires- et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait rit devant cet exemple de machisme cliché .

Ses yeux sont tristes, ou peut- être que c'est juste le reflet de ses yeux dans les siens, avec lui elle n'est jamais sûr de rien. Une peur titanesque lui prend le ventre, une envie de devoir tout lui expliquer, pourquoi elle fuit l'a saisit. Et c'est risible, vraiment.

 **"Ma famille"** , commence-t-elle et alors qu'elle fait une pause elle se rend compte à quel point ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé eux. Qu'était-il devenu ? Roupillaient-t-ils à Azkaban ou l'avaient-ils échappés in extremis ? Ma famille, deux petits mots et il l'a regarde déjà d'un air renfrogné . Rien ne doit avoir d'importance pour lui, il ne peut pas comprendre, il ne veut pas mais elle s'en fiche elle va continuer parce qu'elle est comme ça. Alors il continue de fulminer sur elle et sa famille et tous les autres de leurs espèces, les sangs-purs. **"Ma famille n'a jamais été comme ça, tu sais. A propos de la pureté du sang. Bien sûr, mon père militait pour les traditions et la préservation de notre culture. Mais il n'a jamais voulu exterminer les moldus, comme...tu-sais-qui."**

 **"Tu ne peux toujours pas dire Voldemort?"** Il lui demande, tout en ricanant, comme si ça l'étonnait mais au fond pas tant que ça. Il dit ce nom comme un signe d'honneur, comme si une certaine bravoure devait être trouvée avant que les gens ne puissent rouler les syllabes formant son nom sur leurs langues.

 **"Certains d'entre nous sont encore aux prises avec les reliques du passé "** , réplique-t-elle, et son ricanement se transforme en un rire triste, presque hanté.

 **"Ouais? Et combien de membres de ta famille as-tu perdu ? Huh? Combien d'amis as-tu enterré, Parkinson?"**

 **"Les gens ne doivent pas obligatoirement mourir pour qu'un monde s'effondre, Weasley."**

Et c'est là qu'elle réalise qu'elle en a peut- être trop dit et l'écarquillement de ses sourcils prouve qu'il pense la même chose.

 **"Tu t'en es bien sorti, tu sais. Tu aurais dû être arrêtée, interrogée. Pour, je sais pas, trahison, ou quelque chose du genre."**

* * *

"Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and he recognized Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, **But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!**

Before Harry could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors in front of him had risen and stood facing, not Harry, but the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking toward Pansy instead, and Harry, awestruck and overwhelmed, saw wands emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and from under sleeves.

 **Thank you, Miss Parkinson** , said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. **You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House would follow.** "

* * *

 **"Si ça peut te consoler, ils essayent, j'attends que la sanction tombe."**

 **"Est-ce que l'on attend pas tous que quelque chose arrive ?"** Murmure-t-il tout bas, se parlant plus à lui même qu'à elle, puis il prend une gorgée de ce qu'elle a deviné être du Whisky pur feu, et quel que soit la chose qui le tracasse même la boisson ne l'efface pas. Et il lui offre un sourire brisé, un parfum vaguement alcoolique émanant de lui à présent.

Jamais au grand jamais, n'aurait-elle peint Ron Weasley comme un être cynique, non pas lui, pas à l'époque de Poudlard où celui-ci était dans la maison Gryffondor. Elle l'aurait décrit par pleins d'autres adjectifs mais ça? C'est trop différent.

Il a de grandes mains, il les pose, paumes à plat, sur la table. Et les retire aussi vite, probablement parce qu'il a vu qu'elle les regardait, ce qui laisse une trace de main humide sur le bois brillant.

Le fait qu'il soit aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle l'a fait presque sourire .

Presque.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Elle est devenue assez douée pour mentir, pas qu'elle ne l'était pas déjà avant - c'est ce que Draco détestait plus que tout à propos d'elle . Il détestait la façon dont la vérité et son contraire pouvaient glisser si doucement de ses lèvres, mais peut-être que ce qu'il détestait le plus c'était qu'il ne pouvait jamais la croire du coup.

 **"Maintenant, Mademoiselle Parkinson",** demande le ministre, **"pouvez-vous expliquer à la cour l'étendue de l'implication de votre famille avec celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, mais qui est aussi connu maintenant sous le nom de Tom Jédusor, et ses disciples, les mangemorts?"**

Et elle soulève son menton fier.

Elle quitte le ministère de la magie avec ce que certains appelleraient la liberté , et pour fêter ça, cet idiot de Weasley l'invite boire un verre. Et elle est presque tenter de refuser.

Presque.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Quand elle couche avec lui - la première fois ou encore la deuxième fois, quand elle est trop saoul pour que ça compte vraiment- il ne l'a regarde jamais dans les yeux. Ses yeux regarderont ses joues, traîneront le long de l'os, il se concentrera sur sa bouche et elle le trouvera en train de mordre sur la douce houle de sa lèvre inférieure. C'est alors qu'il détourne généralement le regard, le haut de sa tête, ses cheveux roux, se brossant contre son menton.

Il va grogner contre son oreille le début d'un nom qu'il ne finira jamais, et elle ? Elle agira comme si ce n'était pas grave, mais ses ongles creuseront plus loin dans sa peau.

Il a de jolis cils pourtant. Et, oui, elle peut l'admettre sans honte, elle aime les voir se refermer contre le haut de ses joues quand il vient en elle -

 **"Comment est-ce qu'on s'est perdu à ce point ? "** Murmure-t-elle, tard, contre son épaule, et comme un gentleman, il enveloppe ses bras autour d'elle.

* * *

 _"_ _Ce parfum de nos années mortes_

 _Ceux qui peuvent frapper ta porte."_

 _Le vent nous Désir_

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais.


End file.
